Hello
by First Of The Year
Summary: Clyde festeja sus dieciseis años y Pip, Butters y Tweek pasan a decir hola. ¡Song-fic! Bunny, Creek y Dip.


Tres pequeños rubios iban caminando en dirección a la casa de Clyde bajo la luz de la luna, en la cual ahora mismo, se estaba festejando su cumpleaños número dieciséis años de este.

Pero no era una fiesta elegante, con unos amigos y uno que otro miembro de su familia. Era una de esas fiestas en las que entras en cierto estado normal y en unas cuantas horas después, obviamente sin ser conciente de ello, terminabas siendo otra persona y, por que no, en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la casa.

Pip y Tweek esperaban unos pasos atrás mientras Butters tocaba el timbre de la casa. Unos minutos después el dueño de la propiedad les abrió.

- Hey! Me alegro que hayan podido venir.- saludó con su característica sonrisa. Los otros tres le devolvieron la sonrisa.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Clyde!- dijeron los tres rubios mientras Tweek alargaba un pequeño paquete con una tarjeta con los tres nombres.

- Gracias chicos, pasen.- dijo agarrando el pequeño presente con una sonrisa, corriéndose del camino para que pudieran pasar.

Apenas entraron pudieron sentir como les dejaba de llegar el oxigeno a sus narices. El lugar estaba infestado de adolescente, algunos de su escuela y otros que nunca habían visto en su vida. Incluso podían jurar que algunos ni siquiera tenían su misma edad o ni siquiera se acercaban a su edad.

Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas debido a que la música estaba demasiado fuerte y eso podía joder a los vecinos, y que estos llamaran a la policía y arruinaran la fiesta. Eso Clyde lo aprendió perfectamente cuando sus padres se enteraron de todas gracias a los viejos que tenía como vecinos.

No podías ni escuchar tus propios pensamientos no solo porque la música estaba alta, sino porque las personas ahí reunidas no paraban de hablar, para colmo, al mismo tiempo y bien alto.

Siguieron explorando la casa cuando se encontraron con Kyle hablando animadamente con Stan y Kenny en uno de los rincones del living. El pelirrojo los saludó de lejos, sin intenciones de acercarse a ellos.

Lamentablemente, Kenny pensó diferente. Les dijo algo a sus dos amigos y se separó de ellos, fue hacia Butters y le sonrió.

- Hola Leopold.-

- Hola Kenny.- sonrió alegremente.

- Vamos a hablar por haya, te parece?- dijo señalando una parte de la casa mas alejada, sin perder su sonrisa divertida.

Quería un momento a solas con él sin que los otros dos rubios. Esos tres siempre andaban juntos, era casi imposible hablar con uno de ellos sin que los otros estuvieran presentes. Butters asintió y se despidió de sus amigos.

- Nos vemos después.- dicho esto se largó con Kenny.

- Nos vemos Butters.- se despidieron al mismo tiempo.

Tweek tomaba otra taza de café que había encontrado en una de las mesas, no estaba seguro si era café, pero tenía el mismo sabor y color y eso era lo que importaba. Además Clyde le había dicho que había café, así que no había nada por que preocuparse.

El pequeño ingles junto a él empezó a sentir un calor sofocante, mucho más de lo que sentía hace unos minutos atrás.

- Tweek, no te parece que hace mucho calor?- preguntó abanicándose con la mano.

- No es que est-te agradable, pero ngh, tampoco hace tant-to calor.- contestó dándole otro trago a su café.

Sin saber porque Pip se dio vuelta y vio la causa del insoportable calor. A unos metros de él, sentado en uno de los sofás estaba el mismísimo anticristo, mirándolo con esos ojos rojos que ahora por alguna razón estaban más brillantes y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Pip sonrió y se fue con él, no sin antes despedirse de Tweek. Este le suplicó que no lo dejara solo con tanta gente en la misma habitación ya que era demasiada presión, pero el ingles logro convencerlo de que no iba a pasar nada.

- Hola Damien.- saludó amablemente cuando se sentó al lado suyo.

- Hola Phillip.- contestó con su voz de ultratumba y con la misma sonrisita maliciosa.

Tweek empezó a temblar notablemente al encontrarse completamente solo. De repente sintió como alguien le pasaba un brazo por sus hombros.

- GAH!-

- Tranquilízate Tweekers, soy yo.- le contestó la voz del dueño del brazo.

Al momento en que reconoció esa voz profunda el rubio se tranquilizo, solamente era Craig. Ahora por lo menos no estaría solo, y estaría a salvo.

- Ho-hola Craig.- dijo casi en un susurro.

La música seguía sonando cada vez más fuerte. Eran las dos de la mañana e inclusive la gente parecía tener más energía que hace unas horas. Obviamente, sin contar a la gente que estaba desmayada en el piso o en el patio afuera de la casa.

Todas las chicas seguían bailando con o sin pareja, pero sin parar de reír, totalmente borrachas. Justo en ese momento empezó a sonar la canción preferida de las presentes. Gritaron y empezaron a bailar con más energía.

_I could stick around and  
>get along with you, hello! Oh oh oh oh<br>It doesn't really mean  
>That Im into you, hello! Oh oh oh oh oh<em>

Casi todos los hombres presentes en esa casa se preguntaron por que carajo Clyde tenía esa canción tan marica, pero se olvidaron completamente de eso cuando las chicas empezaron a mover las caderas enérgicamente.

_You're alright but I'm here  
>Darling, to enjoy the party<br>Don't get too excited cause  
>That's all you get from me, hey!<em>

Butters no paraba de hablar de sus padres y de las interminables veces que lo habían castigado injustamente. El otro rubio junto a él se pudo aguantar los primeros cuatro minutos hablando de eso, pero después, ya harto del tema, lo estampó con brusquedad contra la pared y lo besó apasionadamente, mientras que Butters le pasaba sus brazos por su cuello y enredaba sus dedos en el pelo rubio del otro.

_Yeah, I think you're cute  
>But really think that you should know<br>I just came to say hello  
>Hello, hello, hello, oh oh oh oh<em>

El pequeño ingles se encontraba besando y lamiendo el cuello del ojirrojo, robándole suspiros y pequeños gemidos. Sonrió con satisfacción. Después de haberle estado susurrándole provocativamente a Damien en la oreja, este lo obligó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él para poder dejarle hacer lo que él quería.

_I'm not that kinda girl to get  
>Messed up with you, hello! Oh oh oh oh<em>

_I'ma let you try to convince me to  
>Hello! Oh oh oh oh<em>

Craig se había llevado en brazos a Tweek al puro estilo princesa sin dejar de besarlo a la habitación de los padres de Tweek. Lo dejo caer en la gigantesca cama sin ningún cuidado algún y se puso encima de este. Tenía que darle las gracias en algún momento a Clyde por poner alcohol en el café, sin duda alguna.

Tweek aprovechó que el pelinegro estaba distraído. Tomó sus hombros y lo dejó debajo de él. Empezó a besarle el cuello y a bajarle la cremallera de su pulóver azul oscuro.

_Its alright I'm getting dizzy  
>Just enjoy the party<br>It's ok with me if you don't have  
>That much to say, hey!<br>_

Una vez que correspondió el beso Butters obligó a Kenny a que fuera retrocediendo hasta que este sin poder evitarlo se tropezó con una mesa y perdió el equilibrio, quedando acostado sobre esta con el pequeño encima de él, sin parar de besarlo. Sonrió traviesamente dentro del beso, tenía que admitirlo, no sabía de donde el inocente Butters había sacado esa actitud de gatita en celo, pero le estaba empezando a gustar y demasiado.

_Kinda like this game but  
>There's something you should know<br>I just came to say hello, hey! Hey!_

No era como si le gente le importara, es más, casi todo el mundo se estaba comiendo a alguien. Pero la mayoría tuvo la discreción de irse a una habitación o por lo menos salir al patio trasero. El problema con eso es que hacía demasiado frió, pero algunos pocos pensaban que valía la pena.

_I could stick around and  
>Get along with you, hello! Oh oh oh oh<em>

_It doesn't really mean_

_That I'm into you, hello! Oh oh oh oh_

Damien se había quedado sin su remera negra, que estaba a un costado de este y con la cremallera del pantalón, obviamente también negro, abajo. Pip lo estaba enloqueciendo, aunque era bastante raro todo aquello. Para empezar el inglesito no era la clase de chico que seducía, era una de las tantas cosas por la cual le gustaba.

Era como si le hubieran cambiado a Phillip por uno más sexualmente hambriento. No pudo evitar gritar un poco cuando sintió que Pip lo dejaba de besar y mordía con mucha fuerza su cuello. Mierda, él siempre era el que mordía y miren ahora!

Pip se retiró el collar de la cruz dada vuelta que el pelinegro usaba siempre y se la puso el mismo, sonriéndole traviesamente, para luego volver a besarlo. Ahora era oficial; el rubio le estaba dando la espalda a Dios y dándole la bienvenida al hijo del diablo.

_I'm not the kinda girl to get  
>Messed up with you, hello! Oh oh oh oh<br>I'ma let you try to convince me to_

_Hello! Oh oh oh oh _

Tweek bajo su lengua por el trabajado abdomen del pelinegro cuando su celular en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón vibró. Pidiendo disculpas leyó el mensaje y se incorporó de golpe.

- Ocurre algo?- preguntó Craig, mas curioso por la cara de Tweek que por la interrupción.

- Deb-bo irme.- contestó recogiendo su camisa verde obscura que yacía en el piso y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ante la cara de estupefacción de Craig el rubio simplemente sonrió inocentemente y le dijo.

- Hay algo que, nhg, deber-rias saber, tan solo vine para dec-cir hola.- dicho estó salio corriendo para bajar por las escaleras y recoger a los otros dos rubios.

_Its alright I'm getting dizzy  
>Just enjoy the party<br>It's ok with me if you don't have  
>That much to say, hey!<em>

Una vez en la planta baja de la casa buscó a sus dos amigos con la mirada, encontró a Butters sobre Kenny en una de las mesas y no muy lejos encontró a Pip a horcajadas de Damien.

- PIP! BUTTERS! GAH! Deb-bemos irnos!.- gritó a todo pulmón para que pudieran oírlo.

Apenas ambos rubios escucharon sus nombres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y empezaron a vestirse de nuevo. Aunque no hayan llegado a nada serio tenían un poco desarreglada la ropa.

Bueno, en el caso de Pip el abrigo rojo que siempre usaba estaba a punto de caerse, dejando a la vista dos puntitos rojos en su hombro. A veces este pensaba que Damien no era el anticristo, sino un vampiro.

Terminaron de arreglarse y estaban dispuesto a irse, cuando un pelinegro y un rubio, ambos en distintas zonas de la casa pero al mismo tiempo dijeron.

_Kinda like this game but  
><em>

- A donde mierda crees que vas?- preguntaron algo enojados y sorprendidos.

Los dos rubios sonrieron y dijeron, también, al mismo tiempo.

- Hay algo que deberías saber, tan solo vine para decir hola.-

Después de decir eso se juntaron con Tweek y los tres salieron de la casa del castaño. Eran las tres y media de la mañana. Tweek les había dicho a sus padres que sus amigos iban a volver de la casa de Clyde y se quedarían a dormir.

Menos mal que su padre le envió un mensaje diciéndole la hora, porque si fuera por los tres, hubieran seguido con lo suyo.

_There's something you should know  
>I jut came to say hello, hey!<em>

* * *

><p>Eso fue bastante <strong>rarito<strong>... pero bueno. (?)

Cancion: Martin Solveig - Hello. (Estupida cancion que no pare de cantarla durante toda la estupida semana -.-")

Si no te suena el nombre de la cancion te recomiendo que la escuches, porque seguro la conocias de antes pero no sabias el nombre :P

Quise algo en donde los tres rubios se hicieran los malos (? O por lo meno que sacaran algo mas de actitud T-T

Dejen Rewiew, amenaza de muerte, insultos, telefonos (? Ok, lo ultimo no kajkajs e.e

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi no me convencio tanto pero buem, ustedes deciden. Si les gusto hago otro! :D

**Emy fuera e.e**


End file.
